Izana/Quotes
Recruitment My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel as though I could do anything. How exhilarating!" (surge) * "Becoming proficient with a weapon is a fine way to kill some time." (weapon exp) * "What have we here?" (item) * "What shall I wear today, hmm? Some daring new accessory? (accessory gift) ** "Darling, you didn't need to get me anything. But thank you. This is lovely." (accessory gift received) ** "How lovely! I'll wear this with pride." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Ah! How thoughtful of you to remember my birthday. Let's celebrate!" (friendship birthday gift) * "*sigh* I grow weary of these battles. Can't we have a dance party instead?" (idle) * "Are you bored, Corrin? Want me to read your palm?" (idle) * "Hi, hi! Got anything silly lined up?" (idle) * "Oh ho! Corrin! I've just been polishing this crystal ball. So shiny!" (idle) * "You work too hard! Won't you join me for a bubble bath?" (idle) * "Oh ho! A visitor! Welcome! let me give you the royal treatment." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Tell me, what fascinates you?" (hobby) * "Care to have an archduke on your side? Team with me in the next battle!" (team up) Answering - Normal * "I do whatever I like—buy I truly fancy my naps!" (free time) * "Who am I to refuse someone in need? Yes, let's team up!" (team up) Asking - Married Answering - Married Private Quarters Friendship * "I'm here! Where are the appetizers? What kind of party is this?" (Invite) * "It's so fascinating to see how you live. Thanks for having me over!" (invite) * "Oh, my! If it isn't the happy couple! No, don't get up. I'll make myself at home..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lover *"Ah, alone at last! Welcome home, dear. Now, please, can we cuddle?" (Entrance) *"What took you so long, Corrin? I've been beside myself with worry..." (Entrance) *"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I turn to mush when you leave." (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday *"Happy birthday! I read your fortune this morning, and it is looking GOOD!" Level Up *"Godlike power? Why, yes, I do!" (6+ stats up) *"It's good to be the archduke." (4-5 stats up) *"Just as I predicted!" (2-3 stats up) *"Oh ho! One can't win them all." (0-1 stats up) *"One can't improve upon perfection." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I'll try anything once." Confession Roster Archduke of Izumo. Descended from a divine dragon, he is precognitive. Much more relaxed than his appearance suggests, and often surprises his guests. Largest vocabulary in the army. Born on 12/29. Help Description ''Archduke of Izumo. Much more casual than his radiant appearance would suggest. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Let's make this quick." *"I'll help." *"No sweat." *"Ooooh! So scary!" Attack Stance * "Hah hey!" * "Bonus attack!" * "Take this!" * "One, two three!" * "Here I come!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy *"Phew." *"Oops, sorry." *"Well, I am godlike." *"Rest in pieces, okay?" *"I win!" *"Toodles!" *"Rest in peace, mm k?" *"Teeheeheeheehee!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill *"I predicted this!" *"Prepare to be judged!" *"And now, I rage!" *"This is the best part!" Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy * "This can't be happening to me." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes